Tal Hallow
Description Tal Hallow is a small gnomish country in the northernmost reaches of the Seithr Mountains. Major access is by the southern-flowing Starwater River, a tributary of the Ouhm River, that bends eastward to join the Ouhm once leaving Tal Hallow. The opening of the Telen Pass to lower elevations and access to the sea is proving to greatly increase trade with the outside world. Nestled within it's mountain fastness, Tal Hallow is blessed by Annaya to include ancient forests, alpine meadows, and fertile fields. Culture The gnomes of Tal Hallow are made up of close knit families, many defined by clan. They have a deep spiritual life and hard working attitude, all the while maintaining good spirited humor and joy of life. It has been twenty-three years since Tal Hallow has regained its freedom from under the tyranny of a human invasion. Lead by a powerful warlock, Sas’Ner, and his half-beast minions. During the five years that Sas’Ner held power, many who worshiped the more malevolent powers of the gnomish pantheon also rose to power and subjugated their own. It was a dark time when Tal Hallow was raped of its resources. It was only through a secretive network within the more positive gnomish aspects and the outside help of the dwarves and elves, that a small group of nameless heroes struck Sas’Ner down, and routed those in his power base. Today, those of Tal Hallow are finding their way once again and have begun to prosper and thrive once more. Government The government of Tal Hallow as a nation is made up of a Council of Three which are made up from representatives put forward and voted on by the many leaders of the villages and towns of the gnomish nation. Each councilor holds their position for eight years after which the process above is repeated. The Council of Three presides in Tal Hallow City, in the Midlands of the county, but as often as not each member roams the nation to see how best to represent their people to the outside world. They will often help settle local disputes if asked to do so. The current Council members are Lyrana Neddle, a priestess of Annaya who was a beacon of hope for all gnomes while their country was occupied, Laster Coppertree, a prominent businessman known for his fair dealings and honorable conduct, and Twig, a druid of Kaven who aided many gnomes and who secured the support of the elves from the Wild Wood. Tal Hallow has no standing army or military force. The Wardens are the closest thing that resembles a policing force. As much of Tal Hallow is still wild and with the still lingering threat of the broken remnants of Sas'Ner's minions and rumors of their alliance with the dark fey of the Wild Wood and Wild Stone the Wardens took up the role as protectors. In the last few years they have also taken on the role of peace keepers aiding local sheriffs in law enforcement. The Wardens came about as a counter-insurgency against Sas’Ner and those that rose up to take advantage of the suppression of gnomish culture. They have slowly grown and have become a respected group who answers to the Council of Three. Religion Main Article: Gnomish Religion The gods revered by the gnomes of Tal Hallow are led by the free-spirited Annaya, also called Mother Rabbit or Queen Rabbit, and patron of the gnomes. Other gods of the pantheon in Tal Hallow are: Ral, the Badger Knight; Erendal, the Fox; Kaven the Wanderer; Neldru, the Plotter Down Below; Tullog, caretaker of the dead; and Geldar, the mad serpent. In addition, the land is dotted with shrines dedicated to minor nature spirits and Tal Cults. Regions Lowlands The Lowlands is a region rich in the many crops that are well suited for a floodplains. The region itself rests along a major river system to the east and is defined by great limestone cliffs to the west. There are three large cities that are in this region. Warden’s Watch in the north sits on the high cliffs in the north overlooking the region and watching the river traffic. It is also the largest training center for new Wardens. A great stone stairway winds its way down to the waters edge. A great lift has recently been constructed to lift large loads from below. Crossing is the major crossing of the Starwater River and is part of the road system that goes south through Tal hallow and north across a large and ancient stone bridge and into the southern Landadel Baronies. Crossing has many large inns and caters to the traffic heading along the road. Burrowtown is by far the largest city of Tal Hallow. Much of the city is burrowed into the limestone cliffs, but there is a small portion that is outside of that and sits on the shores of Falls Lake. The Starwater River flows over the cliffs at this point. The water is used to power many devices within the city, the main construct being a major lift that takes people and goods up and down the cliffs, from within the cliffs themselves. Most of the major goods produces by Tal Hallow pass through this point as does much of the goods coming into the country, as the river is passable by smaller ships up to Fall’s Lake from the River. Midlands The midlands are the most populace region of Tal Hallow. This region has many great forests in the east and south while there are rolling plains and hills to the north. The capital, Tal Hallow, is also within the region. While not a large city, it is one of the most beautiful. Resting on the shore of Tal Lake, within the Tal Woods. From Tal Hallow, the forces of the counterinsurgency retook their country. Coppertree, named after one of the largest clans of Tal Hallow, is the central region’s main city. The region is known for its many grain crops as well as their sturdy ponies, used as mounts throughout all of Tal Hallow. All goods pass through here as they head south to Burrowtown, or westward over the Telen Pass to the lands beyond and eventually the sea and a new colony established by forward-thinking gnomes and dwarves. The town of Feywood to the south sits on the border of the Wildwood. Feywood is the site of Alluramith Tor, a white tower built by elves that seems to exist on both the mortal realm and within the Other World. The elves that aided the gnomes against Sas'Ner reside here, close to the portal that allows them access to their true home. The forest beyond is thick with the mysterious fey. Many strange creatures have emerged from this region and some of the darker ones have given refuge to remnants of the beast-men forces. Because of this the Wardens have a strong presence here, and use Feywood as a staging point as they patrol the region to keep those wild-fey bent on harm and destruction out of the rest of Tal Hallow. After Sas'Ner's defeat many younger elves chose to remain within the mortal realm at the gnome's invitation and work closely with the gnomes, many as Wardens themselves. Highlands The highlands of Tal Hallow are the many hills that lead into several of the countries mountain ranges. The region was exploited by Sas’Ner. The many mines have been reclaimed by the gnomes. New gem mines have opened up with the aid of the dwarves. Sas’Ner and his minions broke into many mines of the dwarves of the Wild Stone and brought about their fury. They aided the gnomes in defeating the sorcerer. Nurul is a large community for the mining within the region. The dwarves are aiding in the construction of this small city, much of it being formed within the mountains themselves. The gnomes now enjoy a great friendship with the wild stone dwarves who are welcome in Tal Hallow. The Wild Stone dwarves have also helped with the completion of the Telen Pass, which travels into new lands that the gnomes hope to make new friends beyond the Telen and Furul Mountains. Category:Landadel Baronies